Mother's Day
by Deniecey
Summary: It's a Wednesday, but it's also the anniversary of her Mother's death and Clara doesn't feel very much like traveling. The Doctor not entirely sure what to do tries to comfort her and cheer her up, but he's put in a real dilemma when Clara asks him to take her back to see her Mother.
1. Chapter 1

That morning, when Clara woke up, she hadn't even needed to check the calender to know what day it was. The heavy weight of dread mixed with sadness that she felt when she awakened, was enough to tell her that it was March fifth.

Nine years ago, on this day, her mother had died. That had been the _worst_ day of her life, and one she tried never to think about. She didn't like to remember the pain her mother had been in, or the look in her eyes when she slipped away. Unfortunately for Clara, she had a very good memory, and something like that was hard to forget.

She had spent most of that morning trying to keep herself from crying, which wasn't easy, because even though it had almost a decade, just thinking about her mother's death made Clara sad.

It was so unfair that her mother had died. _''Days that should have been that never were.'' _What Clara had said on Akhaten about her mother's death, was the only way to sum up what she felt. Her mother had been to young to die, the days that should have been and never would be. Her mother would never see her get married or have children, if those events ever happened in Clara's future. The loss of her mother, had been the main impact on her life, second only to meeting The Doctor.

Clara thought about all of this as she laid on the sofa, absentmindedly stroking the binder of _101 Places to See. _A tear that she had tried so hard not to cry, fell from her face, landing on the book in her arms. She squeezed her eyes shut, knowing that if she started to cry she might never stop. But it was no use, and she couldn't stop the tears from flowing freely.

There was a loud _wosh _as the TARDIS materialized in the living room, and the Doctor jumped out. As soon as he saw Clara's face streaked with tears, and noticed how tightly she was hugging _101 Places to See, _the Doctor realized she was very upset. _No it couldn't be, _he thought. _Is it March already? _He whirled around to glance at the calender hanging on the wall. It was indeed March. In fact, it was the fifth—the day her mother had died.

He couldn't stand seeing Clara so upset, and seeing the look of sadness on her face. He would try and cheer her up. Yes! That's what he would do. ''Fancy a trip, Clara? I know just the place. An entire planet made of cotton candy! Well, it's not really made of cotton candy, and I wouldn't recommend eating any of it, but it's really bouncy. You just have to overlook how sticky it is.''

Clara sat up, set the book on the table, and wiped the tear tracks off her face with her hands. ''Doctor,'' she began. ''I don't really feel like taking a trip today. Maybe next week?''

''Oh,'' he said, slightly disappointed. How was he going to cheer Clara up if she wouldn't go on a trip? ''Well, if there is anywhere you want to go, just give me a ring.'' He turned around and began walking back into the TARDIS, when Clara suddenly exclaimed,''Wait!'' He stopped walking and spun around to face her. Had Clara changed her mind?

''There is one place I would like to go. Can you take me somewhere I can get some flowers?

''Yes, of course! I know a place with flowers that sing! Singing flowers! Imagine that Clara!''

Clara couldn't help but laugh a little, despite how sad she was. He seemed so enthusiastic about these flowers. ''They don't have to be alien flowers, just any flowers will do. I want to put some flowers on my mum's grave.'' And just like that, the light mood went back to somber.

''Of course,'' he said softly.

Standing up, Clara grabbed her jacket and pulled it on. She grabbed _101 Places to See _as an afterthought. ''Alright, I'm ready,'' she said, taking a deep breath. ''Let's go.''

The Doctor walked into the TARDIS followed by Clara. She took a seat on one of the chairs, and paged through her book as the blue box took off. It wasn't long before they landed. The two of them walked out of the TARDIS, and into a field of orange, pink, yellow, red, and purple tulips.

''Doctor, where are we?'' Clara asked as she gazed at the assorted ray of colorful tulips.

''Holland,'' he replied. ''I know tulips aren't traditional flowers to put on a grave, but...''

''They're just right,'' Clara interjected. ''Mum's going to have tulips all the way from Holland on her grave. Thank you, Doctor''

She ran out in to the field of flowers and began picking tulips. The Doctor joined her after fetching a basket out of the TARDIS for Clara to put the flowers in. She filled the basket with flowers, then followed the Doctor back into the mobile box. Their next destination, being of course, the graveyard where Ellie Oswald was buried.

They both stepped out into the cemetery. It felt cold and dark in comparison to the bright field of flowers they'd left behind. In one hand Clara clutched her mother's book and with the other she grabbed the Doctor's free hand. As he felt Clara's small hand wrapping around one of his, he didn't withdraw his hand, instead he wrapped his hand over her's protectively. Clara looked up at his face for a moment, just to remind herself that he would always be there for her. Then she walked forward into the cemetery. She knew exactly where her mother's grave was, that wasn't something she would ever forget. As the two of them walked through between the graves, Clara tightened her hold on the Doctor's hand. It wasn't that she was afraid—she had been here many times before—but every time she came here she could remember her mother dying, and that's not how she wanted to remember her. She wanted to remember her mother happy and full of life.

Clara knelt down in front of her mother's grave and rubbed her hand across the stone, brushing leaves and dirt off of it. The Doctor handed her the basket of flowers and knelt down next to her. He understood how upset she was, he had lost his family and so many of his friends. Clara took the flowers out of the basket, and taking a ribbon out of her jacket pocket, tied the flowers together and laid them on the grave.

''Mum, she was the best,'' she said softly. ''She would've liked you, I know she would've.''

''I'm quite sure I would've like her too.''

''I just... I miss her.'' Clara sniffed. _Don't you dare cry, not in front of him!_

The Doctor absentmindedly put his arm around her waist. Clara felt his arm around her, but didn't withdraw herself from his arm, it made her feel safe knowing he was there comforting her. And that was when she had a revelation. _The TARDIS is a time machine! _''Doctor! You can take me to see her, in the past!'' Clara exclaimed. Why had she not thought of it sooner?

The Doctor stood there shocked, she hadn't? She had. The last time he took a companion to see their deceased parent, the world almost ended! He couldn't take Clara to see her mother. What if she decided to save her mother's life?

''Clara, I _can't._''

"What do you mean you can't? You have a _time machine!"_

''Clara, there are are implications and consequences to saving someones life in the past!''

''Is that what you think I want to do, _save her life_? I couldn't even if I wanted to! Mum, she became ill, I can't exactly prevent that!'' Clara was frustrated and in tears by now, she of all people understood that rewriting time was dangerous. ''I just want to see her happy and—and alive,'' she whispered.

''We can do that, as long as you promise not to interfere.''

''You know I promise.'' Clara grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the TARDIS. ''Come on, let's go see my mother.''


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **_Thanks to all the people who favorited, followed, and to lazytv8, who left a lovely review, I've decided to continue this story. I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be, maybe four or five, but there will definitely be a meeting between Clara and Ellie. Also, I've tried to capture the kind of flirty bantering Eleven and Clara had, but I haven't written them in a while (I wrote the last chapter way back in March, and I just recently rewrote it) so I hope I've kept them in character. Anyway, onto the story!  
_

* * *

''Pick a day. Any day in the life of Ellie Oswald, and I'll take you there,'' the Doctor said.

Clara pondered on the question for a moment as she laid _101 Places to See_ gently aside. ''I don't—I don't really know,'' she said, wrinkling her face in thought. ''I mean, there are so many days to chose from. I just know that I want to see her on a day when she was really happy.''

''A day, a happy day in the life of Ellie Oswald. Shouldn't be to hard to find,'' he said. Pulling the scanner forward and plugging it in, the Doctor searched for Ellie Oswald. ''Did you know, that in the lifetime of one person there are hundreds upon hundreds of happy days? You just have to know how to find them.''

A small smile crossed onto Clara's face as she watched the Doctor whirl around the console. There was still a lingering feeling of sadness in her heart (and it would never truly go away—she would always miss her mother) but the Doctor was almost always able to cheer her up. ''Well it's a good thing you do,'' she said as she walked over and joined the Doctor at the console.

''Aha! I have it,'' the Doctor exclaimed, drawing a curious look from Clara. ''May 17th 1986.''

''Wait hold on,'' Clara said hesitantly, _she knew that date._ ''May 17th 1986? That's my parents wedding day.''

''I know,'' he said in a delighted voice, clapping his hands together. He looked so proud of himself, and Clara didn't have the heart to tell him that this probably wasn't the best idea.

''But... is that okay? I mean, we've traveled in the past before but never my past. What if I mess something up and my parents don't get married? I might never exist then!''

''Ah I wouldn't worry about that. The likelihood of that happening is pretty low. Maybe 30%.

''30% is _not_ that low.''

''Alright, how about 24%? That's a nice low number,'' the Doctor countered.

She gave him a skeptical look. ''You've only lost 6%.''

''Six is a brilliant number. Hexagon's have six sides, insects have six legs.''

''Lots of things come in sixes, that doesn't make it a bigger number. But you know what, we've talked enough about numbers and percents. Let's do this, see my mum. Now or never, right?'' Clara asked.

It didn't escape the Doctor's notice that Clara's face had suddenly gone all serious. ''Clara, is everything okay?'' he asked, concern evident in his voice. If there was anything wrong with Clara (or even if she was just upset), he wanted to know.

Clara looked away for a moment and sighed softly. ''Nothing's wrong really, it's just... nine years—that's how long it's been since I've seen her. And I'm just wondering, if seeing her again and maybe talking to her too, will make it hurt more. Because we can travel, and see her, but she's still gone. I don't know, maybe we shouldn't go at all.'' Clara finished talking and looked down at the console. She wasn't so sure about this anymore. She wanted to see her mother again—more than anything—but she was scared and unsure.

''It's okay to be scared, you know. Everyone gets a little scared sometimes. And just know, that whatever happens I will be there right beside you.''

''Thank you,'' Clara murmured in a quiet voice.

''For what?'' he asked, a look of confusion on his face. If anyone should be saying those words it was him after everything Clara had done for him. Jumping into his timestream and letting herself be splintered into a thousand echoes of herself had not been a small matter.

''Kind words, taking me to see my mum, always being there—take your pick.''

The Doctor lowered his head to hid the expression on his face, because what she said wasn't true. He wasn't always there for her. ''It's the other way around you know. You're the one whose always been in my life every moment, seen every one of my faces, and saved my life time after time.''

''Hey,'' Clara said softly. ''You've got those sad eyes again, but then I think we both do.'' She gently placed her hand on his shoulder and looked into his face with an understanding look on hers. They'd both witnessed so much death and destruction throughout their many lives, watched the universe fade and blink around them, and it could get overwhelming sometimes. Luckily they both had each other whenever one of them had a nightmare or became confused at the jumble of different lives packed into their head. The two of them stood there in silence for a few moments and it was Clara who finally broke it.

''We should probably get going, right?''

The Doctor gave her a nod and held onto the console as he cranked a switch. Beside him, Clara grabbed for the console too in anticipation of what might be a rough landing. The TARDIS landed with a thud, sending a jolt through Clara. She glanced at the Doctor and watched as he offered his hand to her. Clara slipped her hand into his, and they walked toward the doors. ''Wait,'' she called out. ''We're going to a wedding right? Gotta dress the part. I'll be right back," she said as she let go of the Doctor's hand, and walked past the console into one of the hallways.

''I'll just wait here,'' the Doctor muttered to himself. He watched as Clara walked away, his eyes going lower and lower and he smacked a hand over his face when he realized where he was looking—her bum.

* * *

The Doctor had spent the last few minutes fiddling around with the TARDIS controls as he waited for Clara. It felt like hours to him, but he knew it had really only been a few minutes. He wasn't very good at waiting.

''Ready,'' a voice said from behind him. He knew it was Clara's instantly, and the Doctor whirled around to face her. She was standing there, now wearing a tight blue dress with cut out designs, a pair of shiny black high heels, there was a clutch held in her hands, and she'd put her hair in an updo.

The Doctor stood there with his mouth slightly agape, because she looked... beautiful, absolutely stunning. Not that she normally didn't look beautiful, but in the tight fitting blue dress that hugged her curves in all the right ways, it seemed even more evident.

''Oh go on, I look good, don't I?'' Clara said, a small smirk on her face.

''Lovely,'' the Doctor managed. ''Are you wearing makeup?''

''Well if I was I wouldn't tell you, now would I?'' Her grin only grew larger as she walked over to the Doctor. The fear and uncertainty she'd felt early about seeing her mum, had been replaced with an odd combination of excitement and fear. And she wasn't sure which one of them was stronger. She grabbed the Doctor's hand tightly, and went to open the doors. ''Geronimo,'' she whispered as she looked up at him.

''Geronimo,'' he repeated back, giving her a comforting smile.

Clara opened the doors and they stepped out.

* * *

**A/N **_Thanks for reading! I love to hear people's thoughts on my stories, so go ahead and leave a review._


End file.
